The tutorial service project's purpose is to provide school age children that have sickle cell anemia with ongoing educational assistance that is necessary for academic and school performance progress. The project is designed to make it possible for sickle cell students to reach their full potential and to offset low levels of progress resulting from long and frequent absenteeism.